


Be mine when you're ready

by thecatwomantohisbatman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Model Stiles, Romance, Teacher Scott, awkward lydia, awkward yet confident stiles, background scallison, model and photographer au, photographer lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatwomantohisbatman/pseuds/thecatwomantohisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is used to this, okay. She is used to seeing beautiful models walking in her studio, she is used to taking pictures of them almost naked. She is a photographer for god’s sake. But when he walked in, let just say she kind of forgot that it was her job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They are professionals.

**Author's Note:**

> HI :) 
> 
> So like two months ago someone on Tumblr gave me this prompt because I wanted to do a drabble... long story short it became a fic.
> 
> Anyway I lost the ask in my ask box so I would like to say thank you to however gave me this idea I suck so bad for not remembering .
> 
> I hope you like it.

She is used to this, okay. She is used to seeing beautiful models walking in her studio, she is used to taking pictures of them almost naked. She is a photographer for god’s sake. But when he walked in, let just say she kind of forgot that it was her job.

When her boss told her she was going to be Stiles Stilinski famous model photographer, she was exited, I mean it was kind of a huge career change, he was on every magazine you could find. Therefore she was nervous, really nervous. More nervous because she heard things about him, bad things, okay he was a jerk. Everyone said so that’s what scared her the most.

"Relax Lydia, you’ll be fine" Her boss, and Best Friend Allison said "You’ll be fine, I wouldn’t have chosen you if I didn’t think you could handle the pressure"

"I know just, What if he's super mean to me, what am I suppose to do ? Shut up ? Cause you know I can’t do that" she says getting up from her chair.

"Well I think you'll have to, I didn’t spent 5 years building this magazine to have my best friend and best photographer leave me. Now go out there and show them how amazing you are " Allison says while pushing Lydia out of her office.

When she steps out of the office it’s like a thousand people just appeared, so she does what she does best, she walks fiercely to let everyone know she's running the show, she gets to her things when someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns and is faced with a tall blond, a really beautiful tall blond.

The said blonde holds a hand out for Lydia to shake she does, and the blond says “Erica Reyes, Stiles’ manager” Tall blond has a name, and she Stiles’ manager, great.

"Lydia Martin , photographer" she says With the same tone that Erica used, which was a very "I am amazing tone".

"I know that, I was just coming to tell you that this setting is not working" She says pointing to said setting.

Yes she is suppose to shut up and do what she’s asked, yes she is not supposed to get annoyed, but you have to understand her. She was up every night of this week trying to figure out something cool to do for the magazine, and she finally found it. A men a a woman in classy clothes, suit and tie, a beautiful dress getting paint thrown all over them. All of that in a white room. It was classy and pretty and it was about the fact that even covered in paint you could look damn good in a Armani suit. It took her all freaking weekend, and this woman was saying that it wasn’t good? Hell no screw not saying anything.

"And why isn’t my setting good ?" she says looking at Erica directly in her eyes, Lydia could tell she wasn’t used to it because it took her a long time to answer.

"I really don’t get the point, of paint."

"It’s simple, even covered in paint you look damn good in a Armani suit"

"I don’t think Stiles would want to do that " She said venomously.

"You don’t think or you know?" she says not dropping her eyes from Erica’s.

Erica takes a big breath and leaves without saying anything else, Lydia feels great in that moment because she totally won that argument. But she doesn’t, feel as good when she sees her going right to Stiles and pointing at her. She is so screwed.

*************************************************

"That's my photographer" Stiles asks raising his eyebrows

"Yes and I don't like her, or her ideas and I think we should get another one.."

While Erica is talking Stiles gets a little distracted by how pretty his photographer is. Big green eye, full lips, red hair, no not quite, they are paler. Anyway she is beautiful, so he smiles at her and she smiles back. She has a beautiful smile too.

"Stiles are you even listening to me" she says snapping her fingers in front of him.

"No, but what's the concept again ?" He asks.

Erica takes a deep breath, like she always does when she's trying to stay calm.

"Even covered in paint you can look damn good in a Armani suit" she says with her famous fake smile.

"I like it, I want to do it " he says way to fast. You might think that the only reason he wants to do that was because the photographer was really hot, well okay it was one of the reasons but the idea was really cool, and way more original than any other shoot he every did.

"You can't be serious" she says with a mean stare.

"Oh yes I am" he says walking towards Lydia.

 

************************************************

It's over she think, he is going to fire her.

"Hi" he says holding a hand in front of him "I'm Stiles" he says smiling.

Lydia might have been really distracted by his beautiful brown almost gold eyes, because she takes his hand and stares at him lingering her hand in his. Until she realizes that she should say hi back. So she laughs nervously and says

"I know, I'm Lydia, th-the photographer"

"I know" he says laughing, while shoving his hand in his pocket. "Look I just wanted to let you know that I love your concept it's actually really original and fun" 

Wait, wasn't he supposed to be a huge jerk?

"Oh, thank you that's really nice of you to say, I worked a lot on it "

"I can tell, I mean no one every talks to Erica that way, ever"

"I'm sorry that was really unprofessional I don't know what happened I just-" She stops taking because Stiles puts a hand on her bare shoulder and it's like all the air from her lungs left. 

"Don't freak out it's fine, anyone who can tell Erica off is okay in my book" he says, and with that he leave not forgetting to wink at her before doing so.

she is left speechless, Stiles Stilinski just winked at her and he said nice things to her. She get's lost in her thoughts, and before she knows everyone is waiting for her to start the shoot.

The shoot starts and everything is perfect, the paint starts getting trowed, and Lydia feels really proud of everything she has done. The models are perfect and of course Stiles is too, every picture she takes is perfect and she can't get over how beautiful he looks in a suit covered in red paint. She tries to get this thought out of her head because she was a freaking professional. 

"See I told you you would kill it" Allison says when everything is over and it's time to clean.

"Yeah, it was kind of amazing wasn't it? " Lydia says smiling at Allison.

"Kind of amazing? Lydia you-" Allison stops talking and her eyes go wide "Lydia don't freak out but Stiles Stilinski is walking towards us "She says putting her hands on Lydia's shoulders.

"You know for someone who has meetings with Naomi Campbell you sure are awkward. 

Allison rolls her eyes at this comment "Hi Mr Stilinski" she giving her best smile "I hope you enjoyed the shoot" 

"I did thank you, and thank you for having me" he says looking at Lydia.

He wasn't wearing the suit anymore, he was now wearing a simple jeans and a blue flannel shirt, is it possible that he looked hotter like that than in a suit. Lydia let's her eyes travel on Stiles' body when she hears her name being called.

"Earth to Lydia" Allison says

"What? " she says laughing nervously, because she was checking Stiles out and he might have seen that. 

"I said I was leaving, so bye and Bye Mr Stilinski thanks again"

She then leaves the two together "I'm sorry I zoned out, I'm really tired" she says running her fingers trough her hair.

"What color do you call you hair" Stiles says suddenly keeping his eyes on her hair.

she looks at him surprised "Hm, well my mom calls it strawberry blond" 

"I like it" while he says that the set starts clears up, they finally are left alone in the room.

"Thank you" her heart starts beating furiously, she is left speechless, so she turns her back at him and cleans her cameras, he then comes besides her and says

"Thank you for today, it was the most fun I had in a long time".

Superstar model Stiles Stilinski had fun on her shoot, how can it be the most fun he had in a long time, how can that happen he goes to big all those Hollywood parties all the time, but this shoot is the most fun? 

"How so ?" she asked intrigued "Don't you do fun stuff all the time "

He smiles while looking down "Yeah well that's a story for another time"

Another time ?

"Anyway I should be going, it was nice to met you Lydia " he says walking backwards not leaving his gaze from her.

************************************************

When Stiles gets in his car the first thing he does is look at his phone, he has 3 missed calls from Cora.

He signs, here's the truth Stiles has a girlfriend, actually she is not his girlfriend not really. She is his press girlfriend, you know a fake girlfriend. Cora Hale famous actress dating famous model Stiles Stilinski. That was that, she was also his benefit friend. Everything is, well was clear between them until Cora started catching some feelings. She would call Stiles everyday, trying to know what he was doing, with who, she would even get jealous. Here's the thing, Stiles doesn't do jealous girlfriends okay, he just doesn't, so he broke up with her. Sadly she still didn't get over him so he was stuck getting phone calls from her every damn day. And since he didn't announced the break up yet he had to wait to date anyone else.

While stiles was trying to figure out what he could say to Cora, he sees Lydia walking to a car, struggling with some photo equipments. Stiles doesn't get interested in people in the first meeting, he needs time to see if he could actually like them, but when he saw Lydia, it was something else. He had seen pretty girls before, but this girl had something special, he had no idea what but he was going to find out. 

"Hey.... can I help you with that ?" He says walking towards her. 

Lydia's head snap back surprised "Oh no I'm fine" she says while trying to put everything she had in the hands in the trunk of her car, unable to do so she made everything fall. She let out a frustration groan while blowing* her hair out of her face.

"Yeah you're clearly fine" he says laughing.

"Yeah well if you hadn't distracted me it wouldn't have happened" She says dryly before realizing who she was talking too, dropping her gaze to her feet, she was ready to apologize, but before she could she heard a laugh.

"Okay so you're sassy" He says while kneeling collecting her stuff. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude" she says doing the same "It's been a long day."

"Don't apologize, it's fine, anyone who can match my sass is awesome " he says looking at her in her big green eyes. "I like your eyes" he suddenly blurts out. "I mean I..." he says his cheeks reddening.

What was happening to him, this never happen to him, he is normal calm and relaxed in front of girls. 

"Sorry " he says looking down.

"You're sorry that you gave me a compliment?" She says giving him a seducing smile "Well if that makes you feel less awkward, I like your eyes too" 

"Thanks " he says rubbing the back of his head

"Thank you for helping me stiles" 

"Your totally welcomed" he thinks it's the end of it, so he starts walking to his car, when he hears his calling him, He turns back to face her.

************************************************

Damn it, she thinks why did I call him again. 

"I mean.. would you " she stops herself, taking a deep breath before starting again, just to be cut by him.

 

"Are you trying to ask me out ? " He ask raising his eyebrows and smiling to her.

 

She laugh nervously "No, no I wasn't, I mean you have a girlfriend, so no I wasn't trying to do that" She's all over the place, and she wishes that she could disappear.

 

"So what were you trying to say exactly ?" he ask with a curious tone.

 

"Nothing, forget it" Lydia Martin doesn't get nervous, with guys, ever, It's not her. But when it comes to Stiles, whom she just met, it was like she lost the ability not to care. The fact that she could get rejected by Stiles Stilinski made her mouth dry, it really doesn't help that he was really sexy too.

"Lydia would you like to go get a cup of coffee with me tomorrow?" He says, like he was reading her mind.

she smiles, tucking her hair behind he hears "But as friends right? Because you have a girlfriend"

"Totally as friend, I have no other intentions then to be your friend" He says shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Wow, you suck at lying" she says walking up to him giving him her card, Text me where you want us to met. With that she leaves to her car leaving him to look at her.

************************************************

Stiles gets home only to get a phone thrown at his face.

"Ouch really dude" he says rubbing his hand on his face. "You can't just trow things at my face it's my money maker man"

"Cora has been calling non stop, it's midnight I have to work tomorrow make it stop"

"What she's been calling here too" He says annoyed, if he had know Cora was going to be so clingy he wouldn't have gotten involved with her in the first place. "Okay you know what Scott the next time she calls you answer and you tell her I'm dead".

Scott Rolls his eyes. Scott McCall has been Stiles best friend since he was in kindergarten, they went through everything together. Scott was there when Stiles was getting pick on, Scott was there when Stiles' mother died, and Stiles was there when Scott's dad's left. Scott is the first person Stiles called when he got his first shoot, and Stiles was the the first person Scott called when he got the kindergarten teacher position. They do everything together, Scott even decided himself to leave Beacon Hills behind to leave to L.A with Stiles 5 years ago. They are brother, so Scott has to do this for his brother right?.

"No dude I'm not getting involved, especially when I told you it was a bad idea" Scott says entering the kitchen, Stiles following him.

"But Scott she doesn't want to listen to me, how many times can a man break up with the same girl" Stiles says sitting down.

"I don't know but I have class tomorrow, and I want to sleep, Now that your here I can turn the volume down, so you can deal with it tomorrow, goodnight"

Scott always left the volume up on every phones in the apartment, in case something might have happen to Stiles, since he was always on night shoots.

"I met someone" Stiles says before Scott leaves.

"What? who? where?" 

"I thought you were going to sleep" Stiles says laying back on his chair smirking.

"Well I was going to asshole until you said that, now I have to know who this poor girl is"

"Wow rude. Her name is Lydia Martin, she was a photographer on my shoot today, she is hot, like really hot, but also beautiful, she has the biggest green eyes I have even seen, and she has strawberry blond hair and-"

"Whoa dude, you just met the girl and you're already in awe of her." Scott says interrupting him.

"I don't know man she just.. something else I don't know how to explain it"

"Well maybe it's because she's really hot"

"Oh she's gorgeous, and I'm having coffee with her tomorrow okay goodnight" He says it fast and in one breath, while getting up to leave.

"You are what !, Stiles this is a terrible idea"

"What ! why?"

"Well you are "dating" Cora, do you have any idea how bad it can look that you have coffee with a other girl then Cora"

"I know, I know, I just really like her"

"Considering you just met her, I'm going to take that as you really want to hit it"

Stiles laughs.

Scott had a point, he did just met her, and yes he knows it kind of made him seem like a jerk but god she was just too gorgeous.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do okay" Scott says patting him on the shoulder.

Well that was going to be hard cause Stiles always got in trouble and Scott didn't. Stiles thought about it for a good five minutes, which is a lot considering he's more of an act first ask later kind of guy before texting Lydia.

-How about a breakfast and a coffee, meet me tomorrow at 10 at Pancake Glory?

He doesn't have to wait that long for her to answer, he takes his phone and reads 

Lydia: Sure :) See you tomorrow, or I guess today.

-You're cute. he texts back

Lydia: I know, goodnight Stiles.

He smiles at her text. From that moment Stiles knew.

-Goodnight Lydia

He was so screwed.


	2. It's not a date! But it is a bad idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia go on their friends date, everything is awesome until it isn't.
> 
> Sass and cutness, threats you know the usual ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> So here it is I was surprised to have comments last chapter ! Thank you soo much for commenting I wasn't even sure I should continue it but you guys seemed to like it so bless !
> 
> I didn't think anyone would care for this story seriously so thank you again !!!

On her way to the breakfast place Lydia couldn't stop thinking about how much of a bad idea it was. She knew he had a girlfriend but there she was going on a... well okay she didn't know what it was because she couldn't say it was a date but it felt like it was. She hadn't told Allison about it because she knew she wouldn't support it, Lydia couldn't blame her either. She hasn't been in a relationship for a year, she buried herself in her work, it felt good to have someone knew in her life. It was-

"Lydia hey" stiles says bringing back to reality "Are you okay ?" 

She doesn't say anything, she just looks at him.

"I think you got lost in your thoughts there for a second" he says smiling.

"sorry, you must think I'm weird" she says looking down embarrassed.

"I do" 

It makes her head snap back at him, looking at him weirdly.

"But I like it, weird is better than normal believe me"

when they get to the breakfast place, she's surprised to see two orange juices on their table, she is even more surprised to see stiles pull her chair for her. She blushes, this not date was looking more and more like a date, which was awful and inappropriate cause Lydia was not that kind of girl, she never was and she never will.

"Well would you look at that you ordered orange juice for me?"

"Yeah everyone loves orange juice right ? he says sitting down in front of her.

"I'm sure they do but I'm kind of allergic to oranges" She says pouting.

"Oh god are you serious? " he says panic, immediately taking the orange juice away from her, before she stops him touching his hand holding the glass.

"Stiles I'm joking " She says with a laugh.

He sighs, eyes wide "You- Are you crazy?"

"well you said you liked weird"

"I said weird, not crazy Lydia"

"I feel you getting nervous, it's not like it's a date of anything" she says with a teasing tone.

"Says the girl who just tried to be weird because I said I liked it" he says matching her tone.

Dear god She thinks, this is bad, this is so bad I can't feel this way I just met him and he's famous and has a girlfriend and is gorgeous, with gorgeous fluffy hair and gorgeous golden eyes , and if he keeps looking at me like that I might just. Oh god no.

"Maybe we should order?" she says quickly to forget her thoughts.

"Should we? I mean I'm pretty sure I'm here just to look at you " he says rolling his eyes.

"I know you did not just roll your eyes at me while saying a snarky  
comment cause that's my thing" She says narrowing her eyes.

"Well if you keep hanging out with me I guess I'll know what else is "your thing" he says looking at the menu.

"Your flirting game is on today Stilinski" She says smiling.

"Oh no I'm not flirting with you, not a date remember"

"oh I remember I just think you don't" she says leaning towards him.

"oh" he says matching her tone "Don't you worry about me, no flirting with you whatsoever you're so not my type" He says leaning towards her too.

"A hot successful woman is not your type? " she says almost offended.

"Not really, not that you care though right cause not a date" he says smiling.e

She sees him look at her lips, Lydia knows, she knows it's a bad idea, that she should have never agreed to that, she knows but she still finds herself praying that he kisses her. 

That is until the waitress interrupts them. 

"Hi, are you guys ready to order?" she ask.

Stiles and Lydia both jump, at her voice, trying desperately to look normal.

"Yes I'll take the number 3" she says smiling at the waitress.  
"and I'll take the number 1"

"Alright it won't take long, tell me if you need anything else" and with that she leaves.

As soon as she does Stiles looks at Lydia oddly and says

"I can't believe you just tried to kiss me" Stiles says shaking his head.

Lydia blushes eyes going wide "Well if anyone tried to kiss anyone it was you, perv."  
he laughs "who could blame me."

*************************

When they're done Stiles proposes to walk Lydia home since she mentioned it was only 10 blocks away, Stiles liked Lydia and he knew it was a bad idea to even ask her out and then proceed to walk her home as if it didn't seem like a date already. Not only was she beautiful but she was funny and smart and talented, how can you not fall for that. Stiles was never the relationship kind of guy, he just wanted to have fun, but now that he was 25, he was starting to think about finding the right person. Now Stiles isn't saying that Lydia is the one because the point of all of this was actually that he could sleep with her, even if he feels like it's so much more now. Lydia doesn't even seem like that kind of girl and maybe that's the reason he likes her so much.

"This is really weird" Lydia says after a moment.

"what is ?"

"Okay don't take this the wrong way or anything but I thought.. I thought you were supposed to be-"

"A jerk?" 

"Well I was going to say asshole but yeah jerk works too"

He laughs "Well, I guess that's how the public perceives me"

"I guess you are more than meets the eye, and I got to say, I like you way better like that"

"so that's my stop" She says, after, it's only then that Stiles 

realizes they stopped. He suddenly feels sad having to let her go, he really did have a great time.

"So" Stiles says shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So" she says back "It was really nice, I had a lot of fun"

"Me too" he says, he catches himself watching her lips, and before he can stop himself he takes a step forward.

****************************

Lydia feels the tension, and she knows he can feel it too, it's an awful situation, but she can't stop herself from wanting to be in it either way so she takes a chance by touching his bicep. Almost like it's out of reflex he cups her left cheek, they both lean in.... 

And then he's phone rings.

They both jump out of the trance and Lydia can't tell if she's relieved of sad.

***********************************

When Stiles looks at the caller ID he might have had murderous thoughts "Yes Scott" He says grinding his teeth.

"Dude Cora's at the house" Stiles eyes go wide.

"Are you kidding me? Scott did you let her in ? How do you even know don't you have class" he says looking at his watch "it's only-" It was already one in the afternoon. Did he really spend three hours with Lydia ?

"Oh shit" Stiles says.

"No I didn't let her in! I came home and there she was snooping trough your stuff! I only had a morning class, please get your ass in here, I tried to stall, I said you were out for personal reasons but they keep asking what reasons and you know I can't Lie for too long Stiles"

Stiles desperately tries to find a excuse to give Cora until-

"Wait they ? who the hell is they?" Stiles says panicked.

"Oh yeah Erica's there too "

It couldn't go worst 

"And you Know Erica scares me, so please hurry I said I was talking to my mom so I better go back"

And with that he hangs up.

When Stiles turns back to face Lydia again she has that look 

"What the hell " she says

Yeah that look. "I have to go, I'm so sorry "

"Oh no its fine it's not the first time a guy tries to kiss and than bails on me " She says shaking her head 

"Seriously? " he asks unsure.

"NO! This is unbelievable."

***********************************

She doesn't even know why she's mad, she doesn't even have the right to be. He doesn't owe her a thing she just meet him for god's sake. 

"I'm sorry okay I just have to take care of something, I -I swear if I could a stay I would" he says taking her hand. She removes it crossing her arms.

"You don't have to apologies Stiles we just meet it was fun you have a girlfriend and probably a hundred other girls waiting for you" She says bitterly, she looks down suddenly feeling like an idiot for going in the first place.

"Yeah well all those other girls are not awesome like you and, I know we just met but there is something there.. right ? I'm mean I'm not crazy"

"You have a girlfriend " she says like it's the most logical answer there was

"Yeah but that's not what I asked" 

"Stiles-"

"Lydia just answer the damn question"

she uncrosses her arms feeling anger overcome her.

"Well if you must know if there is anything between us it's a lot sexual tension, sexual desire, a lot of sex okay that's what is happening, I think about sex when I look at you like... A LOT but it doesn't mean anything else Stiles we just meet okay !"

Stiles raises eye brown smirking "Well you know what you have to do when this happens.."

She laughs punching him "I'm not that kind of girl" 

"I know, look I would love to see you again, even if it's only to talk and let you think about sex while I'm around" 

She smiles "Well you still didn't tell me how come my shoot was the most fun you had in a long time so I guess I'll have to say yes"

Stiles smiles and Lydia has never seen a wider Smile on anyone. The fact that it was all for her made her like him even more.

"Alright well you text me this time, time, date everything" He says backing away from her.

Yeah she knows bad idea but can you blame her?

******************

Stiles gets home fully prepared for a screaming match between him and Cora, and she couldn't win that argument you can trust him on that.

"What the hell Cora you broke in!?"

Cora laughs standing up from the sofa "I didn't break in I have a key idiot"

"You have- How the hell do you have a key , I never gave you a key"

"You didn't have to babe" she says kissing him.

"God seriously can't you take a hint? , I told you I was done with this"

"Come on Stiles" Erica says from the corner of the room "You and Cora are Americans most famous couple only Brangelina can rival you. You can't just-"

"I don't care Erica, I'm not doing this anymore"

"Why because of that skank?" Cora says suddenly.

"What the hell-" Stiles stops himself, looking at Cora with such an annoyances. He was about to retort back when Cora pulls her phone showing him a picture. It was a picture of him and Lydia about to kiss .

Stiles is speechless.

"How the Hell did you get that? " Scott says clearly surprised too.

"You knew?" Erica says looking at Scott "Oh god it's that little red head bitch from the shoot "

"Don't call her that" Stiles says pointing at Erica "Lydia doesn't have anything to do with this Cora I broke up with you way before I knew Lydia. So don't makes this about her because we both know it's because you're crazy"

Cora smiles clearly not caring for what Stiles had to say "Don't you have a shoot commercial for Dior with Charlize Theron or something coming up ?"

"Yeah so" he says annoyed, he has had it with Cora and her comments. He just wanted this conversation to be over.

"Erica said It could be your biggest opportunity yet" 

She was right Stiles had always been a magazine model, but if this commercials takes off he might be able to do more and do runaways, he always wanted to do those but Erica Said he wasn't ready yet.

"What are you implying?" He says narrowing his eyes.

"The director of the shoot, I know him, really well actually and I don't think he would approve of you and Lydia"

"Get to the point Cora" Scott says visibly angry too, Stiles really did choice the best guy to be his best friend.

"His name is Jackson Whittemore, he's Lydia's ex, who is still in love with her by the way. Anyway you see Jackson has a kind of attitude where he doesn't like people coming between him and the one he loves which is Lydia, or the last 5 months he has been trying to get her back but it seems like it isn't working, what do you think I'll do if he find's out you're the reason, never mind the fact you just meet her really."

Stiles knew Cora was bitchy and kind of mean, but he never thought she could be so heartless. Stiles knows what she means, she doesn't have to say a word but he finds himself waiting to hear the rest.

"Cora you can't-" Erica says before Stiles stops her.

"So you either stop whatever the hell you are doing with red or I'll make sure you'll never get your big break"

It was a bad idea he knew he was. But he still went, because he liked Lydia he really did. But it's his career this is about, a career he spend so much time building, most don't even get were he is, the modelling business is literally hell, nobody threats you right. But Stiles has been lucky because he has Scott and Erica to help him through all this crap. Guess it was to good to be true. He doesn't know what's worst that he has to stop seeing Lydia after only a not technically date of that he'll have to be with Cora, because it's what it's really about, but for some reason he needs her to say it. Maybe because it would make it more real.

"What do you want?" Stiles finally asks Cora.

"I just told you"

"what else"

"Oh well you, silly. I want you"

Stiles turns to Scott, he doesn't know if it's for some answer or help. Scott just looks at him looking hopeless just like Stiles feels in this instant. But Stiles knows he doesn't have any other choice, so he does what he has to.

"Well you have me, congratulations" 

And than she smiles with that smile he once found attractive "See, it wasn't that hard"

and the sad part? It really wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like liked it, I hope you don't think I'm evil or anything (I am)  
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I apologies if I made mistakes it's super late but I was too excited!! 
> 
> please comment again please I want to know what you guys thought pleasee !


	3. Stiles Stilinski you are a douche bag.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freaking Cora  
> Stiles is a douche bag  
> Lydia is insecure.
> 
> That's it.. that's the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again with this roller coaster I hope you guys enjoy :)

If Lydia was honest, she was expecting this. She had texted him six times, six, Which is a lot considering Lydia quits after the first time. At first she had been worried, maybe something happened to him, that was before she remembered he had a girlfriend, She couldn't help but think that he changed his mind about seeing her, that he thought she wasn't worth losing Cora Hale. It made her feel stupid, she felt stupid for even thinking he might actually like her, she felt stupid for even wanting to see him again considering she barely knew him. It was a mess, everything about this situation was a mess, and she didn't even have anyone to talk about it since Allison was her best friend and won't approve of such behavior.

"Allison if I tell you something can you promise you won't judge me ?" Lydia asks taking a sip of her wine.

"I can't promise you that, but no matter what you did I will always love you " She says sitting on the couch.

"What makes you think I did something?" She says offended.

"Didn't you?"

"Look I was going to ask you if you thought it was possible to really REALLY like a guy you only just meet"

"Of course it is honey"

"No I meant...for me"

Allison carefully looks at Lydia finally understanding her question. Lydia has never been in love she dated a couple of guys but the only one she ever stayed with was Jackson Whittemore, they were high school sweethearts, and they broke up to go to college and than decided to start again. It didn't work, he was way to controlling and arrogant, they broke up a year ago, since then Lydia never date anyone else. Lydia had never been in love and it took her way more than two meeting to like a guy so much, she was with Jackson for almost 8 years, but she never once could remember a time were she truly loved him, she stayed with him because it was easier and safer, so why couldn't she stop thinking about this one guy.

"Look ally I went out, well kinda went out with this guy a week ago and it just clicked, we didn't even talk about serious stuff we just connected and he was so.... He's so funny and smart and gorgeous. It's been a week and I sent him six texts he didn't respond, I just. Maybe I'm just confused thinking I liked him when I'm almost incapable of loving anyone why would I like this one guy so much?!"

"Lydia you are not incapable of loving, you just haven't found the right guy yet"

"Allison I should have been in love at least once, at least with Jackson, but nope you've been in love with at least two guys why can't I"

"Okay Lydia slow down, what does this guy have to do with you never falling in love"

Lydia thought carefully about what she was about to say, because she knew how stupid it was going to sound.

"Do you Believe in love at first sight?"  
***************************

"No Stiles"

"But-"

"No you are not going to see her"

Erica I can't just stop talking to her like that"

"Oh yes you can, it's what you've been doing for the past week."

"Yeah and I feel like a douche bag"

And yes he was. For the past week Stiles has been feeling like the worst person on earth for basically "Trading "Lydia for his dream job. He had received her texts and all he wanted to do is respond to it, but he knew he couldn't, he knew it would make this harder for him. 

"Yes and you are "

"Wow thanks for the pep talk Reyes you always make me feel great" He says rolling his eyes.

She sighs sitting in her chair looking at him seriously.

"Stiles you gave up whatever it was going on with red for your job, and that is okay because you barely know her and you worked your ass off for you career to be where it is today, so that doesn't make you a douche bag"

"thanks" He says giving her a weak smile.

"You know what makes you a douche bag? Its going out with a girl while you have a girlfriend, and don't tell me she is not your really girlfriend because I know that full well but you didn't have any problem calling her that when she was sucking your dick were you now?"

"Yeah well it was before I found out she was crazy"

"No it was before you found out that she had feelings for you, and when you found out you got scared and you dumped her."

"What no I broke up with her because she scared the crap out of me trying to control what I do who I talked to and just.. damn it Erica whose side are you one?" He says standing up frustrated.

"Yours idiot, but god Stiles it would have never happened if you never went out with Red hair in the first place, the only reason Cora is doing that is because she feels humiliated."

"Okay so what am I supposed to do?"

"You already know, live with it"

********************************************************  
"You have got to be kidding me " Allison says rolling eyes.

"I'm serious okay, he makes me feel thing that I never felt before"

"Like what?"

"like I feel so nervous when I'm around him, he makes me trip on my words I feel awkward it's just god it's so weird"

"You. You get nervous around him serious?" She says narrowing her eyes.

Lydia nods, feeling uncomfortable. Allison has been her best friend since high school so she knows her, she knows Lydia doesn't get nervous, she knows that Lydia is always the smartest person in the room and that she is always in control of the relationship.

"I have text him six times and he didn't answer I feel so pathetic Ally. What if I was the only one feeling this way. What if it was all a big joke and that I'm feeling this way for some jerk who doesn't care."

"Oh honey" She says moving to hug her "If it's the case I will personally kick his tiny ass for you and I will get my archery kit out, cause I didn't buy that shit just for fun now did I" 

Lydia laughs putting a lock of her hair behind her ear "Would you still kick his ass if I told you I'm talking about Stiles Stilinski?" she says shyly.

"Yeah right" Allison says laughing showing her dimples "Funny" she says smiling, it quickly fades when she realizes Lydia isn't "ARE YOU KIDDINGc ME? LYDIA!" she quickly gets off the couch putting her wine glass down

"What?"

"He has a girlfriend !"

"See I knew I shouldn't have told you, you're over reacting"

"A girlfriend Lydia"

"WE WENT OUT AS FRIENDS AND NOTHING HAPPENED I SWEAR"

"But you like him"

Lydia takes a deep breath before saying "Barely"

"oh god you were talking about Love at first sight , you were talking about him damn it Martin"

"Look stop freaking out, there is nothing going on anymore.. obviously"

"God what a jerk, I swear if he wasn't so famous i would kick his ass"

"Thanks"

"Look honey-" Allison was cut short by the bell ringing.

"What the hell it's almost midnight" Lydia says going to the door, nothing could have prepared her for who it was.

**********************************************

It was a bad Idea, Stiles knew . So that's why Stiles was standing on Lydia's doorstep waiting for her to open, he had a whole speech about how he was sorry, how he wanted to keep seeing her but that things were complicated for now. He planned it all he did, he just forgot it when she opened the door.  
Stiles was speechless and it seemed like she was too because she didn't talk for a long time. None of them moved until Lydia started closing the door on him, he quickly stop it from closing with his hand.

"Just Let me explain"

"There is nothing to explain you played with me I got the message" she says crossing her arms.

"No , Lydia that's not it"

"I'm not an idiot , I'm actually a genius okay, so don't"

"I'm sorry okay I just, things have been going on that I can't tell you about even if I wanted to. Look I got all your messages and I wanted to call you and I'm so sorry-"

"Stop apologizing Stiles. It's fine I'm fine It's not like it was anything you have a girlfriend, it was stupid of me to think it wouldn't matter" she says looking down.

"Lydia.." Stiles takes her chin to make her look at him , his eyes meets with her big green eyes, and he feels his heart break just thinking he hurt her. "It wasn't nothing we already established that, it's just really complicated"

"Screw you and your complicated" Allison says from Behind Lydia "You think you can just come here and give the it's complicated card and everything will be fine!"

"Uh HI?" Stiles says confused by what was happening, he was just there to talk to Lydia not to a bunch of women, well if two girls...anyway he was confused.

"Ally it's fine" Lydia says with a small voice, with that Allison walks away.

"She looks like she wants to punch me... oh you should punch me"

"What" Lydia says rolling her eyes "I am not punching you"

"Why not maybe that's what it takes for you to accept my apologies"

"I told you, no apologies needed"

"Look at you acting like nothing's wrong good old Lydia" 

"How would you even know what good old Lydia is, we barely know each other Stiles!"

"We both know that it's not true, because I never felt like I knew ayone more than you, ever. I just get you"

Stiles wasn't sure what it was about Lydia that made him feel this way. he just knew that he wanted to be a better person every time she was around.

"If I forgive you Stiles what the hell is it going to change ? You're with Cora , I'm not getting in the way of that "

"Right Cora.FREAKING CORA!" He says trowing his arm in the air, Stiles was so annoyed with Cora that even mentioning her name made him mad. While he was busy hating Cora in silence he only just realized that Lydia was looking at him like an insane person.

"I mean freaking Cora my girlfriend... the girl I'm dating....the reason why we can't GOD!"

"Stiles is things not good with you two"

"What pff yes Lydia they are awesome that's why I'm in front of an other girl's house. It's great, amazing even." 

"Whoa bitter sarcasm.. that bad?"

He wasn't going to tell her, he couldn't because he was pretty sure the deal was off if he said anything, but he felt so awful like he was in prison, like the only way to feel better about himself was to tell her the truth.

"I have to tell you something.... Cora-"

He was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Yes Scott " He says answering with an harsh tone

"Get in the car"

"What! What car?"

"The black car, the other side of the street get in it"

"Oh my god, Scott did you follow me here"

"Maybe"

"Why!" Stiles knows Scott was just trying to help but he couldn't help but be mad at him for following him "Don't you trust me?"

"No Stiles I don't, not with some situations okay, you know the deal she's going to destroy you if she founds out"

"I don't care okay she won't I just need to tell Lydia everything"

"NO! Stiles don't this is a very bad idea dude"

"She'll understand"

"No she won't

"Goodbye Scott"

Stiles finally hangs up on Scott turning back to Lydia who was looking like she was ready to murder stiles "Whoa your face is doing that murder look thing"

"Talk. Now"

Stiles didn't know if it was scaring him or turning him on.

"Cora and I-"

"Well hello there, am I interrupting Something" Scott taping Stiles on the shoulders.

"Who the hell are you?" Lydia says already in defense mode.

"Oh I'm Scott, Stiles angel on the shoulder...... or best friend"

"OH so you're mystery phone guy? Every time I'm with Stiles you call him"

"Yeah that's in case he does or says anything stupid"

"Scott leave" Stiles says harshly looking at his best friend.

"Then you're leaving with me"

"NO I'm not."

"Okay you know what I'm done, you guys need to both leave it's almost midnight I need my beauty sleep.

Yeah right Stiles thought like you need any of it.

"Oh bummer Let's go then" Scott says dragging Stiles with him glad that nothing wrong happened,

But before Scott can stop him Stiles is already talking "Cora and I are not together we were never together, it was a press thing. Are agents made us say to the whole world that we were dating. At first it was nothing just some casual sex until Cora started catching some feelings getting cligning and annoying and she went crazy and started controlling everything about my life, so a dumped her, ad told her we were done and I meet you the next day. But I couldn't say anything because of our agents and our reputation and I know it sounds awful and terrible but that's why I didn't answer any of your texts. And I never felt this connection with any other girl before or even tried this hard but since everything is so fucking complicated I think we shouldn't try this anymore... what ever this is " 

After that Stiles takes a deep breath feeling happy with having said part of the truth. When he finally looks at Lydia again she is staring at him with wide eyes.

"DUDE!" Scott says looking at him like he was insane.

"Lydia say something please?" 

"So you lied huh?" Lydia says shaking her head " You really are a jerk after all, you are exactly how everyone pictured you. I can't believe I fell for your act.

"Lyd-"

"Goodbye Stiles" and with that she closes the door on him.

Scott and Stiles walks silently to the car. when they're finally in the car it's Scott that breaks the silence.

"Are you okay"

Stiles laugh "Yes she hates me my work here is done" He says looking pleased with himself

"What? " Scott says shocked.

"Look Scotty, I know we only had one date but there was something there, and told her that, I feel like her hating me is better than me just ignoring her you know"

"No Stiles I don't know because that's some fuck up logic"

"Well it's over now "

"Why didn't you tell her about the deal than"

"Oh well that's because when I'm done with the Dior shoot, Cora won't have anything on my anymore I'll get to dumb her publicly and make Lydia like me again, I though that was obvious." Stiles says like it's the most simple thing in the world.

"No it wasn't... so you're going to screw Cora over"

"Yes and than I'll make her burn in hell"

"Whoa, you and Cora are actually both evil" he says laughing.

"Whatever " Stiles says giving him a nasty look.

"This won't end well will it?" Scott asks after a moment.

"Do I really need to answer that question" Stiles says 

Stiles had no intention to let Lydia go, If Cora wanted to play with his life he was going to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! it means a lot, I always get awesome comments on it.  
> so please keep going :)
> 
> I'm still amazed people like this story <3<3 much love.
> 
> Also I have no idea why I have 2 end note... hahaha!


	4. Like magnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels everywhere, tears and shit you know the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am super late for this chapter! I just wanted it to be good!  
> Anyway I hope you like it :)

Running, running keeps you in shape, it actually makes you feel good afterwords. But for Lydia running is the only way not punching a wall. Her life has been eventful those last couple of weeks, she did an important photo shoot that critics seemed to love, she met stiles stilinski, went on a date with Stiles Stilinski, found out Stiles Stilinski really was a huge jerk, and now she kept getting calls from the last person on earth she wanted to hear from. Jackson Whittemore, her ex boyfriend. Now Lydia has been great with ignoring calls but one night she has had it, she answered the phone and told him to kindly fuck off. Lydia was having a terrible summer and it seemed like if wasn't going to end anytime soon. It's been a month, and month since she had heard from stiles, and she thought that maybe it was for the best, since he wasn't who she thought he was.

"I know mom, I'll come visit you more I swear"

"Well I hope so honey, we live in the same city" her mom says.

"I've just been busy" she says honestly.

"With work or..with boys" she says with a chuckle. Of course her mom would ask her about boys, since she is still waiting patiently for Lydia to get married.

"Work mom" she says rolling her eyes

"so no boys?" Lydia doesn't know if she should tell her about stiles, Lydia doesn't even know if there is something to tell.

"I met someone, I really liked he was great until he wasn't, the end" she says in a breath, hoping this conversation could end faster.

"And..."

"And nothing!"

"Lydia...."

"I really liked him mom okay, after one freaking date and 3 freaking meeting I really really liked him, but it doesn't matter anymore so can we drop it please" she says angrily, this wasn't really a subject Lydia liked discussing. Even after a month she felt so pathetic and played and she hated it "Also Jackson has been calling me a lot lately "

"Lydia honey that boy is trouble"

"I know mom"

Her mom always hated Jackson, actually no one really liked Jackson he was a jerk, Lydia knew that. But he wasn't always like that, he could be quite sweet, and romantic, he was a troubled boy, and sadly Lydia couldn't pick up his pieces anymore he needed to do it by himself, that's exactly what she said when she broke up with him. She couldn't help but be curious about him.

"Look mom I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Fine goodbye honey, I love you"

"I love you too mom"  
****************************************************** "GET OUT OF MY ASS CORA"

" I don't now what you're talking about"

"Are you really going to follow me everywhere I go, cause it's super creepy, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you're a Hale."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she says crossing her arms

"I met your brother and your uncle Cora. they always seem to pop up when  
no one is expecting them, lurking out of the shadows and shit...creepy"

"Well maybe I like being with you"

"Or maybe you just want to control me"

Cora smiles "Maybe"

"Look you don't have to be with me 24/7 I'm not going to do anything"

"yeah right, what about your red hair girl"

stiles sighs "There is no red hair girl....anymore"

"Of course there isn't or you wouldn't be on your way for this shoot right now" he rolls his eyes at that.

Stiles hasn't had a break since he fully committed to the dating act with Cora. She was everywhere calculating his every move. He thought that if he got closer o her maybe he'd be able to learn more information about her so he could destroy her.

"Get in the car Stiles we're going" Cora says

"Hmm no thanks I'm waiting for Scott and Erica"he says crossing his arms

"What? they can't drive?" she says rolling her eyes.

Stiles had a lot of patience, but he seemed to loose all of it with Cora, even if he knew his career was in her hands he couldn't help, his outbursté

"I don't know Cora can they? I haven't seen my best friend in a week"

"And it's my fault?" 

"Well duh ! Scott can't stand you and you're always here! ALWAYS!" he says flying his arms in the air.

"Well next time try and control your dick.... dick"

"YOU-"

"STILES" Erica says from behind him "Calm down"

Stiles lets all the air he had in his lungs turning away from Cora.

"Where's Scott?"

"He said he'll be late but he will be there" Stiles smiles grateful for the information.

"Alright ! we can go now" He says getting in the car.

*******************************************************************  
Lydia was walking furiously into the studio, not letting anyone get in her way, when she got where she wanted she directly open the door not caring what the secretary was saying.

"JACKSON ARE YOU KIDDING ME !" she says slamming the door behind her.

"Oh hi Lydia"

"Really, you had it the whole time ? REALLY !?"

Jackson smiles smugly crossing his arms

When they were dating, lydia always had a ring, it was her gramma's engagement ring, it was her favorite thing in the world, one time when they were at the beach she lost it. She was devastated since it was the only memory from her grandmother.

"I thought I lost it the whole damn time and you HAD IT YOU JERK" she says pointing a finger at his chest.

"I found it okay ! and it was broken so I went to get it fixed.. and then we broke up " he explained

"And then you kept it cause you're an asshole, thanks I know" she crossed her arms " What do you want?"

"You" she says touching her right arm.

she pushed away from him "You are freaking unbelievable! give me the damn ring"

"Nope! not until you agree to go to dinner with me"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME JACKSON! no.. just... no never!" she says feeling the anger building inside her.

"Well I guess your grandmother wasn't that important"

Jackson knows her, he knows what bottoms to push to make her mad, or to make her do something. He knows how important she was for Lydia, therefore he knows that Lydia can't say no.

"FINE! One diner that is it!"

"Okay I'll-" Jackson is cut short by Lydia hand in front of his face shushing him

"No text me the info, I don't want to be near you more than I have too" she says turning away leaving the office.

she storms out so fast that she bumps into someone.

"Oh god I'm-" she stays silent when she realize who she bumped into

"Look at that. It's red skank" Cora says Looking at Lydia up and down

It takes a long time for Lydia to process that Cora Hale called her a skank 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" she says with a smile.

"Who the hell do you think you are" Lydia says coming closer to Cora, Usually Lydia would never think to talk to a celebrity like that, especially since she works at a magazine and that she doesn't want to get a bad reputation.

"Stiles girlfriend that's what I am" If Lydia was honest with herself she would admit that this hurts, hearing those words, but she still stays focus on Cora not letting her gaze drop.

"You don't know anything about me sweetheart don't try to break your tiny head trying to figure me out" She turns away leaving a jaw dropping Cora. She looks back at Cora satisfied resulting her bumping into someone else.

"GODDAMN IT!" she says frustrated, before looking at the person she bumped into

"Hi" He says  
"Stiles.....hi" she says looking down, not knowing what to do.

***********************************************************

She looked so beautiful Stiles thought, he couldn't believe it was already a month since he saw her.

"What are you doing her ?"

"I don't think it's any of your business" she says trying to leave but Stiles steps in front of her.

"I know I just... can we talk" he says hopeful.

"You said everything you had to say a month ago, don't bother"

"But-"

"STILES!" Cora screams interrupting him, Stiles lets out an annoyed breath.

"what!?" he says looking at Cora.

" I think this conversation is over how about you" She says while tapping her foot.

"I think so too" lydia says, and finally leaves

Stiles watches her leave

"Oh get over it you barely know her Cora says. And she is right Stiles doesn't know Lydia, he only knows the basic, her family name, her profession, she knows she loves apple juice and is very creative. she hates bacon with eggs but loves eggs with sausage, her favorite color is purple based on how many purple things she has. He doesn't know much, all those information was gathered it one one date, and he hates it. He hates that he doesn't know her, because all he wants is to get to know her better, so stiles makes a decision.

"Yeah your right" he says before giving her a a light kiss on the mouth

" What was that? " she says confused

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"hmm considering that you don't ever want to touch me... it's kind of weird"

"Well I felt like it" he says smiling "I'm going to go change"

With that he walks away before pulling his phone and putting it to his hear 

"Are you sill here ?" he says when Lydia answers

" What do you want Stiles"

" Are you ?" he ask again

"YES! why ?"  
"Meet me in front of my trailer in five, don't think about it just do it please" he doesn't wait for an answer he just hangs up.

To his surprise she actually listens to him, because there she was waiting for him infront of his trailer.

"If looks could kill" he says as a joke.

"Trust me you wouldn't be there anymore" she says seriously

"Well" he says opening his trailer door for her "I'll take the risk"

"No thanks" She says turning her head away

"God Lydia just get in the trailer"

" No"

"please" 

"No"

"COME ON"

Nope"

"then why the hell are you here!" he says flying his arms around  
"I DON'T KNOW OKAY I'M DUMB LIKE THAT "

Her eyes are sad "Lydia-"

"NO screw you Stiles, How dare you after a month of nothing after you telling me all those things you just tell me to meet you here? and guess what here I am so what now? Do you know how fucking ridiculous this is! How fucking unacceptable it is for me to feel this way for a stranger! I hate myself for this I am not supposed to feel that way I don't want to, it's stupid!" she says in a breath

"I-" Stiles tries again just to be interrupted again

"since everything is so fucking complicated I think we shouldn't try this anymore... what ever this is. That's what you told me, maybe you should listen to your crap"

"I don't want to"

"Well too bad"

she says crossing her arms. Stiles hates this, he hates that he makes her sad, that he made this so complicated he never wanted to hurt her, he thought saying those things would make it easier. He thought he could wait until the shoot was over to try and make her like him again, but seeing her today didn't make anything easy.

he comes closer cupping her face "You think you're the only one feeling this way ? Lydia I don't do this okay, I don't do feellings, it's not my thing but, you. God you drive me crazy, so crazy I can't even breath. You're right it's  
stupid, but what else are we supposed to do ?"

"But you said-" she says quietly

"Screw what I said ! Fyi I'm an idiot"

She laughs "What do you want me to say?"

"I kind of just want to kiss you"

"I don't think it's a good Idea"

"None of my ideas are" he says smiling coming closer to closing the gap between them.

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME" Scott says from behind him. 

Stiles and Lydia ripped away from each other

"Such a language into a kindergartner teacher's mouth " stiles says putting his hands in his pockets

"Haha, you better be grateful I'm the one who found you.. what the hell is wrong with you two, it's like you guys are magnets"

***********************************************************

This freaked Lydia out. Magnets. Scott was right she felt drawn to Stiles more than anyone, it felt right but oh so wrong. her breath started to get heavy, she started walking fast to her car being followed by stiles.

"Lydia are you okay" he says grabbing her arm. she pushed him away

"NO you stay away from me.. I can't be around you I just can't"

"Why ?" he asks his voice hurt

"I can't feel this for you, I can't feel this way for anyone you'll just hurt me like him I know you will" she says tears forming in her eyes

"Lydia Stop, okay I'm going to tell you everything after the shoot I swear just please stop thinking like that"

"No I don't need your explanation! Stiles I've never been in love in my entire life, I cannot fall for a guy who lies when we are not even together. I won't let you hurt me like Jackson did"

Stiles looks at her, hurt not only by her words but for her "What the hell did he do to you to be so scared to let anyone in?"

She looks at the floor not responding before saying "Please stay away from me" 

and with that she gets inside her car and leaves, leaving stiles to look at her go once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes there is more to Jackson and Lydia's story....
> 
> Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoy and I you don't hate me too much <3  
> please comment okay ??? PLEASEEEEEE  
> You can follow me on tumblr on the same name and come talk to me about life and shit <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I hope you liked it please comment okay ?? <3  
> I need to know if i should go on.


End file.
